


Kotwica

by Underthewater2016



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Hurt Peter, M/M, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski, katatonia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Bo podobnie jak ja macie słabość do Steterów.Wszyscy wiedzą o wilkołakach.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [noemiharpia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/gifts).



> Bo podobnie jak ja macie słabość do Steterów.
> 
> Wszyscy wiedzą o wilkołakach.

Derek patrzył na swojego wuja, czując jak serce ściska mu się z boleśnie. Jego jedyny członek rodziny. Jedyna osoba, która mu została, była poza jego zasięgiem. W niekończącej się katatonii. Bólu i agonii. Tam, gdzie Derek nie mógł go dosięgnąć. Gdzie nie mógł mu pomóc. 

\- Panie Hale – zagadnął go młody mężczyzna w białym fartuchu. Derek rozpoznał w nim lekarza prowadzącego Petera. 

Młody alfa niechętnie oderwał oczy od pozbawionej emocji twarzy wuja, który już nigdy nie miał z niego żartować. I choć na co dzień Derek nie przepadał za Peterem, to nie mógł powiedzieć, że sytuacja, w jakiej się znaleźli go cieszyła. Jakby nie było to właśnie on dopowiadał za stan wuja. To przez niego zginęła cała ich rodzina, a Peter pogrążył się w katatonii, zamknął w swoim umyśle i w ciszy przeżywał na okrągło śmierć najbliższych.

Lekarz odchrząknął, po raz kolejny zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Tak? – zapytał Derek. Był zmęczony. Zmęczony urzędowymi sprawami, które zwaliły się na niego po śmierci rodziny. Zmęczony chorobą wujka. Zmęczony samotnością. Zmęczony własnym cierpieniem i odpowiedzialnością, jaka na niego spadła pomimo młodego wieku.

\- Panie Hale, normalnie powiadamiamy o tym telefonicznie, ale chciałem porozmawiać o tym z panem osobiście. – lekarz przysunął sobie krzesło, by móc usiąść koło Dereka, który ani myślał wstawać od łóżka Petera. 

\- Czy coś się stało doktorze McCall? – zaniepokoił się młody alfa. 

\- Owszem. – potaknął lekarz. – Wczoraj wieczorem jedna z pielęgniarek była światkiem jak pacjent na chwilę się ocknął. Przez chwilę był całkowicie przytomny. Z relacji kobiety wynika, że Peter rozglądał się na boki, jakby panicznie czegoś szukał. Podobno nawet próbował wstać. Niestety zanim zdołał przybyć lekarz, pański wuj wrócił do poprzedniego stanu. Pielęgniarka wspomniała, że Peter z początku powtarzał w kółko „jest, jest”, a następnie „odszedł”, po czym ponownie odpłynął. Stąd też moje pytanie. Czy wie pan, o co albo raczej o kogo mogło chodzić pańskiemu wujowi? Nie ukrywam, że ta wiedza bardzo by się nam przydała. Możliwe, że znalezienie czynnika, osoby która wywołała reakcję mogłoby prowadzić do przywrócenia panu Hale pełnej świadomości. 

Derek nie krył swojego zaskoczenia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wuj się ocknął. To by oznaczało, że jeszcze nie wszystko było stracone. Że istniał choćby cień nadziei. 

Młody alfa przyjrzał się dokładniej twarzy starszego mężczyzny. Przystojna, pozbawiona wyrazu twarz z cieniem zarostu na policzkach, który musiał pojawić się od zeszłej nocy, gdy golił Petera. Krótkie, blond włosy i błękitne oczy, które były pozbawione blasku. Martwe za życia.

Derek zastanawiał się, co mogło spowodować tak gwałtowną reakcję wuja. Niestety nic takiego nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Peter od zawsze był bardzo skryty. I choć stanowili watahę, rodzinę, to jego wuj zawsze znajdował się gdzieś na uboczu, unikając ich towarzystwa. Peter był samotnikiem, zgryźliwym, aroganckim dupkiem, który lubił dokuczać każdemu, kto się nawinął i nie miał dostarczenie dużo siły, by mu się postawić. 

\- Przykro mi, ale nie umiem pomóc. Wuj nigdy nie…

\- Jest. – głos Petera zwrócił na siebie uwagę obu mężczyzn. 

Brwi Dereka podjechały do góry, gdy zobaczył, jak wuj ze świadomym spojrzeniem rozgląda się dookoła i węszy w powietrzu. Młodszy Hale natychmiast skopiował ten ruch, chcąc wyłapać zapach tego, co mogło zainteresować Petera. Niestety. Mimo tego, że był alfą, nie był wstanie wyłapać niczego interesującego. Jego nos wyczuwał jedynie zapach środków czyszczących, potu, moczu i słodko-gorzkawy zapach leków. Była też tam nuta lekko piżmowych perfum, których używał siedzący przed nim lekarz i kwiatów, które tego popołudnia otrzymała jedna z pielęgniarek. 

Nic poza tym.

\- Scott, stary… – w drzwiach stanął młodzieniec ubrany w policyjny mundur. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na więcej niż osiemnaście lat, ale ten efekt mogły powodować jego szczupła postura, jasna cera z mnóstwem pieprzyków, potargane brązowe włosy i duże, orzechowe oczy.

\- Co tutaj robisz Stiles? Mówiłem ci, byś nie wpadał tu, jak do siebie – powiedział niezadowolony lekarz, podnosząc się z krzesła. 

\- Nie robiłbym tego, gdybyś łaskawie zaczął odbierać telefon. Wtedy Melissa nie musiałaby do mnie wydzwaniać z pytaniami, gdzie jesteś i czy któryś z twoich pacjentów nie zmienił się w zombiaka albo w kosmitę i cię nie zeżarł lub złożył w ofierze któremuś z pogańskich bogów. Myślisz, że zombie wyznają jakiegoś boga lub bóstwo? – Derek siedział oniemiały z wrażenia. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, by ktoś mówił tyle i tak szybko, w ogóle nie robiąc przerwy na oddech.

\- Nie sądzę, by moja mama coś takiego powiedziała – lekarz westchnął cierpiętniczo, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. 

\- Może i nie, ale musisz przyznać, że ta wersja jest efektywniejsza. A wracając do… O dzień dobry – powiedział młody policjant, który zapewne dopiero zauważył Dereka i Petera.

Młody alfa jedynie skinął mu głową, nie mogąc z siebie wydusić słowa. Bał się, że jeśli się odezwie, funkcjonariusz uzna to za pretekst do dalszego gadania, a on bał się, że mógłby tego nie znieść. 

Derek był gotów się założyć, że policjant nie miał sobie równych w przesłuchiwaniu. I wątpił, by którykolwiek z opryszków, którzy to przeżyli, wrócił do przestępczej działalności. 

\- Koleś, nie rób takiej miny, bo ci tak zostanie, a szkoda by było. Wystarczy już, że ten przystojniak musi tu siedzieć. – policjant wskazał na Petera, który o matko! patrzył się na młodego mężczyznę jak sroka w gnat. Derek nigdy nie widział takiego wyrazu twarzy u Petera. 

\- Panie Hale. – lekarz też zauważył minę Petera i podszedł do wuja Dereka. – Czy pan mnie słyszy? Wie pan, gdzie się znajduje?

\- Jest – powiedział jedynie Peter, nie spuszczając z oczu policjanta, Stilesa – bo chyba tak nazywał się mężczyzna.

\- Okey – powiedział policjant, przeciągając ostatnie samogłoski. – To ja będę już leciał. Totalnie będę leciał. Scott, tylko nie zapomnij zadzwonić do mamy, jasne? Zombiaki i obcy, sam rozumiesz, że się martwi. – młodzieniec zaczął się wycofywać na korytarz. 

\- Nie! Mój! – krzyknął Peter i wyskoczył z łóżka szybciej, niż Derek i lekarz byli wstanie zareagować, nawet z młodym Halem jako alfą, co było wielkim osiągnięciem.

Peter rzucił się na młodego policjanta, powalając go na podłogę, na środku korytarza. 

\- Rany, koleś, jesteś gorący, ale jeśli chciałeś się ze mną umówić, wystarczyło zaprosić na randkę i zostawić numer telefonu. Nie żebym lubił umawiać się ze starszymi, ale dla ciebie mógłbym zrobić wyjątek. Poza tym nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale jesteś dość ciężki. – Stiles zmarszczył się boleśnie.

\- Ja przepraszam za niego, nigdy wcześnie się tak nie zachowywał – powiedział Derek szybko podchodząc do leżących. Na korytarzu zaczynał się już robić tłum. Wszyscy lekarze, pielęgniarki i odwiedzający wyglądali z sal, chcąc sprawdzić co się działo. 

– Peter, wstań, nie możesz leżeć na policjancie – powiedział spokojnie, próbując ostrożnie ściągnąć wuja z młodego mężczyzny. To, czego się nie spodziewał, to staniecie oko w oko z bestią wuja.

\- Nie! Mój! – warknął Peter, błyskając w stronę Dereka błękitnymi tęczówkami. 

Młody Hale zrozumiał aluzję. Podniósł ręce do góry i zrobił krok w tył. Dopiero wtedy starszy Hale się rozluźnił i ponownie skupił na policjancie, całkowicie ignorując otoczenie. 

\- No dalej koleś! – jęknął cierpiętniczo Stiles, próbując zrzucić z siebie Petera. – Złaź. Muszę wrócić do roboty zanim skończy mi się przerwa. Ojciec mnie zabije jeśli nie zjawię się na czas.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, nic nie rozumiejąc z wypowiedzi młodzieńca. 

\- Szeryf Stilinski jest ojciem Stilesa. – doktor McCall pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami. 

\- Serio? – brwi Derek podjechały do góry. – Stiles Stilinski? Jak można tak skrzywdzić własne dziecko?

\- Bardzo śmieszne. Uśmiałem się do łez. Stiles to tylko ksywa, bo nikt, nawet mój własny ojciec nie potrafi poprawnie wymówić mojego imienia – powiedział policjant, bezskutecznie próbując zepchnąć z siebie większego mężczyznę. – A teraz z łaski swojej zabierz go ze mnie koleś!

\- Nie nazywaj mnie koleś – burknął Derek. – I wybacz, ale nie mogę nic z nim zrobić.

\- Jak to nie!? To jesteś cholernym alfą Hale, czy nie!? – Derek skrzywił się na krzyki policjanta. To było do przewidzenia, że jego wuj znajdzie sobie kogoś, kto będzie wkurzał Dereka równie mocno, co on sam. 

\- Wybacz, ale nie jestem wstanie nic zrobić, dopóki Peter nie uzna, że jesteś dostatecznie dobrze pokryty jego zapachem. Nie wolno mi ingerować między wilka a jego kotwicę, przynajmniej dopóki żadnemu z was nie dzieje się krzywda. 

\- Jak to kotwica? Na nic takiego się nie pisałem. Słyszysz? – ostatnie słowo było skierowane już do Petera. – Złaź. Nie piszę się na bycie twoim partnerem. Nawet cię kurwa nie znam. 

\- Nie. Mój. – Peter uśmiechnął się szeroko, muskając swoim nosem, nos policjanta, na co ten tylko zmrużył oczy zirytowany. 

\- Mój. - starszy Hale zamruczał z głębi gardła, pochylając się i ocierając policzkiem o naznaczone pieprzykami policzki i szyję młodzieńca. 

Derek skrzywił się na ten pokaz zaborczości. Tym bardziej, że do jego nosa zaczynały dochodzić zapachy podniecenia obu mężczyzn. 

\- Dobra, Peter, koniec przedstawienia. Wszyscy zrozumieli już, że on jest twój. 

\- Mój. – potwierdził starszy z dumą w głosie. 

\- Za jakie grzechy? – lamentował Stiles, choć Derek nie wyczuwał już w nim strachu, czy sprzeciwu. Mężczyzna robił to zwyczajnie po to, by sobie pogadać. - Za jakie grzechy? A przecież ojciec powtarzał mi tyle razy, bym nigdy nie zadawał się z wilkołakami. Biedny ja. Skończę jako dziewica ofiarna, złożona bestii i…

\- Dziewica? – warknął Peter ogłuszająco.

Derek ponownie się skrzywił. 

\- Pięknie teraz cały oddział będzie plotkować jak to Stiles Stilinski, syn szeryfa Johna Stilinskiego… - mężczyźnie nie dane było dokończyć wypowiedź, bo został szarpnięty przez Petera do pionu i zaraz potem zarzucony na jego ramie. 

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył choćby otworzyć usta, Peter gnał korytarzem ze swoją kotwicą przewieszoną przez ramie i nagim tyłkiem wystającym spod białej, szpitalnej koszuli. 

W ten oto sposób pokazywał wszystkim, gdzie ich ma.


End file.
